When Did This Happen?
by Just Gabz
Summary: Multiple ideas of how Ianto and Jack got together so to speak
1. Where Did You Come From?

**Title: **_**Where Did You Come From?**_

**Pairings/Characters: _Eventual Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Myfanwy, Mentions Owen Harper And Gwen Cooper, Lisa Hallett, Janet_**

**Warnings: _Nothing Major_**

**Summary: **_**A Take On How Jack And Ianto Got Together. Yeah I Know, I Suck. So Basically, Jack And Ianto Are In The Hub Together.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This came from a song lyric 'Where did you come from?' and ended up COMPLETELY different to what I had lanned.**_

**Disclaimer: _I can't be bothered making a silly disclaimer, I don't own them!_****_

* * *

_**

Ianto sat staring at nothing in particular. He didn't notice Tosh or the dipping of the sofa next to him, or even the feel of her arm around his shoulders.

"You okay?"

he shook hi head and smiled at her, "But I will be."

"You want me to stay here for a bit?"

"No, no. You go home, I'll be fine. Jack's here to keep me company." He reassured.

"Yeah but Jack can be a little...eccentric."

Ianto chuckled, "I know but right now I could use that to keep my mind busy. Go home, you work too hard."

"So do you. Don't stay here too late." She smiled, hugging Ianto before standing up.

"Goodnight Tosh!" He called after her as she stepped through the cog door.

Ianto returned to his motionless state in the sofa, staring at the floor. He wanted to feel good about being in the hub, being part of Torchwood but he still couldn't help but feel like the others hated him and that they'd probably never trust him again. Tosh still spoke to him and it felt good to at least have that. The Welshman jumped when Jack appeared next to him.

"Is Tosh gone?"

"She just left. Did you want a coffee?"

"Don't you want to head home?"

"Not really. Was that a yes?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"...So we're running, we're running for our lives from this thing and I pull out this gun and the leader tries to stop me but it's too late. These creatures self destruct at a sign of danger." Jack laughed as Ianto handed him the coffee, "I swear, I was cleaning that thing off of me for weeks."

Ianto chuckled and leaned against the bench.

"So why didn't you want to go home?"

"I don't know," Ianto shrugged, "It's too quiet there."

"You're not getting upset over Lisa again, are you?"

"No, no. I just...they hate me, don't they?"

"What? Of course they don't."

"Tosh talks to me and you talk to me...I'm still not sure why, but Owen and Gwen won't even look at me. I didn't mean to betray anyone."

"I know you didn't, I know you thought you were doing the right thing. They don't understand it. Tosh and I do. I'm not about to stop talking to you, you're part of my team and more importantly, you're my friend."

"Friend? Really?"

Jack laughed, "Of course, you idiot. Do you honestly think I'd be here, telling you stories if I didn't think of you as a friend?"

"I don't know. You tell everybody stories."

"But it's more fun with a cute Welshman."

"Careful. That's still harrassment."

"We aren't in work hours." Jack pointed out.

"Doesn't mean it isn't harrassment."

"Seriously? It's not harrassment if you enjoy it Ianto." Jack grinned.

"Who said I enjoy it?"

"The ssmirk on your face, that's who."

Ianto laughed and looked down at the coffee in front of him, "I should feed Janet."

"Already taken care of."

"Myfanwy?"

"Yep."

"Did you give her chocolate?"

"Uh..." Jack smiled sheepishly, "I may have forgotten the chocolate."

"Okay, I better give her that."

"I'll come, nothing better to do."

* * *

Ianto smiled as Myfanwy landed in front of them. He pulled out a block of chocolate from his suit pocket.

Jack chuckled and murmured, "Always prepared."

"Hey girl." Ianto said soothingly, "Did Jack forget to give you your chocolate?"

"You never cease to amaze me with that."

"What?" Ianto asked curiously as he lightly rubbed the dinosaur's neck.

"How did you get her to let you so close?"

"I feed her, it was only a matter of time. She's the closest thing to family I have really."

"That's kind of sweet."

"More like depressing." Ianto sighed, "You only love me for the chocolate though, don't you?"

Ianto was given a light purring sound as a reply.

"She'd be lost without you."

"She'd never get any chocolate without me."

Jack laughed, "Come on, I need to grab some files for the archives and I feel safer knowing that you know what I've done in there."

* * *

"So why didn't you tell me you had files for the archives?"

"Because I didn't want you doing all the work and don't say you wouldn't because I know you."

"...Yeah okay, you're right, I probably would've. Thank you sir."

"Firstly, drop the sir. Secondly, what for?"

"Helping me forget everything for a while."

"Anytime." Jack grinned, "Admit it. You love spending time with me really."

"Well there's never a dull moment."

"More fun that way."

Ianto watched Jack's every move to make sure he didn't mess up any of his filing, "Jack?"

"Ianto?"

"Don't you ever get lonely here? I mean, it must get pretty quiet."

"How could I get lonely, you're always here." Jack smiled, "I guess it does get a little quiet sometimes."

"That's why I stay so late. It can get lonely at home." Ianto explained.

"You know you can come here anytime. I'll be here to keep you company."

Ianto smiled faintly, "I might just take you up on that."

"Good. So, I'll give you some more stories?"

"Sure, come out to the main hub though. I've got to wash those cups."

Jack groaned, "Fine, but you should've stopped working a _long_ time ago."

* * *

Ianto dried the cups and stared at Jack in bemusement. The older man was so happy, so animated. How did he have so many stories to tell?

"Why are you staring at me?" Jack asked curiously.

"Where did you come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have all these stories, you're so different. Where did you come from?"

"Somewhere far away. I can't really get back there so I just enjoy the memories."

"You're incredible, you know? Just when I think I understand you, you hit me with something new that doesn't make the slightest ammount of sense."

"You're not too bad yourself." Jack grinned his patented 'Harkness' grin.

"I just wish I could understand you." Ianto sighed.

Jack chuckled and put an arm around the Welshman's shoulders, "Me too. Maybe I could get some answers."

"Tell me when you get some?"

"Sure, you do the same."

Ianto walked into the hub and over to Gwen's desk, picking up stray scraps.

"Stop! Don't make me send you home." Jack said sternly, rushing after him.

He tripped and knocked a mug off the bench. It shattered and Myfanwy screeched noisily. Ianto watched the pterasaur and his eyes widened as he saw her flying towards him. He didn't see what happened after that, all he knew was that one minute he was watching her coming and the next he was being held against the wall by Jack. Jack chuckled, the vibrations going through the younger man.

"I uh, I think you spooked her."

Jack smiled faintly, looking into Ianto's eyes.

The Welshman looked down for a moment, "It's late, I should go home." Ianto's voice was a whisper.

Jack slowly moved closer towards Ianto until their lips met in the softest of touches. The younger man had never seen jack so unsure of himself in as long as he's known him.

"Sorry, sorry. That was out of line." Jack stammered as they parted.

Ianto stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Jack had kissed him..._Jack_. He didn't know how to feel but he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"If you're going to do that, at least do it properly." Ianto cupped Jack's face in his hands and pulled hiim back for a stronger kiss.

He smiled as Jack kissed him more forcefully than before.

"And there's another thing to add to the list of things I don't understand about you." Ianto murmured when they pulled back.

"Hey, _you_ just kissed _me_." Jack pointed out.

"You started it. What does this mean?"

"It means that this proves you enjoy the flirting."

"Shut up. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no, no. Don't leave."

"Okay but I'm going to need to kiss you again."

Jack grinned and put a hand on Ianto's waist, "Where did _you_ come from?"

* * *

**_I Don't Know!! This Came Out Completely Different To The Idea In My Head. Some Of My Stuff Is On Hold For Now As I Have Other, Bigger Ideas And I Need To Catch Up On School Stuff. Don't Worry Though, I'll Still Be Posting As Often As Possible. Reviews Make Me Feel Special (: OH! And I'm annoyed with UKTV For STILL Not Telling Us The COE Airing Dates, Especially On The ONE Ad With LOTS Of Ianto On It!!!_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	2. It's These Feelings I Get

**Title: **_**It's These Feelings I Get**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff**_

**Summary: **_**Before Jack And Ianto Are Together, Jack can't hold back his feelings. (Multiple POVs)**_

**Author Notes: **_**Dedicated to IANTO. JONES .XXX who asked me to write this, thanks for the requests. **_

Ianto Jones, a mystery wrapped in a suit. So quiet, so secretive and so damn cute. He wore the dull blue grey shirt with this one. I have this little theory that each colour, unconcious or not, was a mood. Cracking the code for it was hard though.

I looked up from the paperwork on my desk and he filled my sights. He moved around the hub so easily, picking up every scrap as he went. Each step was filled with grace how he did that, I'll never know. Ianto tossed an empty cardboard cup at Owen to wake him as he dozed. I shook my head when I finally noticed I was smiling like an idiot.

Paperwork wasn't doing anything to occupy my time. I got up, deciding it was time to check on the others. Gwen looked close to sleep. I felt sorry for her, but then, we were all tired. I rested a hand on her shoulder, chuckling when she jumped.

"What's up?"

"Just looking at the information we got from that woman who thought she saw something in her house. I think we can rule out rift involvement."

I sighed, "Still, it could be something we haven't seen before. Keep looking, just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah, yeah. You have no idea how boring this stuff is."

"Believe me, I know." I smiled at Ianto as he walked by, "Are you going to work us some coffee magic?"

He turned and looked at me for a moment with those beautiful blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle when he smiled back. I wonder what was going through his mind. He was the only thing filling mine at that moment. I couldn't explain how I felt when I thought of him. He spoke but I didn't register the words, just letting that gorgeous voice run through my mind. He was the only one I'd met that made a Welsh accent sound so unbelievably sexy.

"Jack!" Ianto's voice finally got through and I shook my head.

"Hmm? What? Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I said, you guys need to get over these caffeine addictions."

"But your brews are amazing."

"Are you saying coffee is all I'm good for?" He teased, that playful smirk on his face.

I watched those lips as he spoke. Those beautiful, no doubt soft lips tormented me. With every syllable he spoke I wanted to get closer.

"Earth to Jack!"

"Huh?" I murmured, snapping my eyes back up.

He had walked towards the kitchen but stopped, looking back at me. The look in his eyes told me he wanted me to go over to him and I didn't want to deny him that, didn't want to deny him anything. I took the steps towards him, standing close.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I stared back at him for a moment, trying to find my words. _I'm fine except for the fact that you keep jumping into my mind and every little feature seems perfect. _I looked to the floor, wishing it held all my answers, then back at Ianto's concern filled eyes. I looked behind me and saw Gwen talking to Tosh. It was only Ianto who could hear this little, meaningless conversation between us.

"Jack, talk to me. Are you okay?"

His hands rested on my shoulders now for support. The warmth of those strong hands was so comforting. So many thoughts flooded my head, every one of them of him and I didn't know why, I didn't much care. I was lost in thoughts, I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't care about that either. I moved closer to Ianto, pushing him against the nearby wall and pressed my lips to his.

I felt him stiffen beneath me but I was in too deep to stop myself. I pushed to get closer, feeling a sudden hit of confidence when I felt him kissing back. His lips _were _soft, almost delicate. All senses were intoxicated by him, like he was all there was as I got that taste of him. It was of coffee, mint and something I could only call _Ianto_. One of my hands pressed against his back, holding him close while the other came to rest in his hair. It was soft too, like my hands melted into it with every touch. It was so different to how I imagined it before but it was _so _much better.

When we finally pulled apart, mainly for air, I looked into his eyes again amd he stared back, wide eyed with shock. I turned to my office, heading away and trying not to draw any attention, not that it really mattered anymore. As far as I was concerned, the ball was in his court and I felt great confidence in that, after all, he _did _kiss back.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

I watched him leave, helplessly wanting him to stop but knowing I shouldn't want that at all. Where did that come from? We weren't supposed to be looking at each other like that. It was just harmless flirting, he did it with everyone didn't he? I turned and held in a groan as I saw Tosh and Gwen staring at me. Why here? Why now? Just...why?

"What was _that_?" Gwen took a few steps forward.

I said nothing, looking at her. I didn't know how to answer that question. I was asking it myself.

"So are you and Jack...?" Tosh chimed in.

"Don't start asking questions guys." I pleaded.

"No really, tell us. how long has this been going on?"

My voice came out as a whisper, "It hasn't."

"What do you mean?" Tosh's voice was filled with care.

"I mean, it hasn't been 'going on'. I didn't even know he looked at me like that."

"Oooh Some one will be shagging the boss soon." Gwen teased.

"Don't." I said sternly.

Owen chimed in, "Oh come on Ianto, she's right. You need to promise that you won't go flaunting it around the hub while we're here..."

"Stop it Owen."

"Because I don't want to see any of that shit..."

"Owen!" I yelled and followed the steps Jack had taken, going up to his office.

"Oh come on Ianto. Ianto!" Gwen called after me and I could tell she was trying and failing to hold in her laughter.

I didn't bother knocking on his door, throwing it open and storming in.

"What the hell was that!?" I yelled.

"Ianto?"

"They're out there right now, laughing at me, coming up with snarky little remarks. This will keep them busy for months!" I pointed in their direction for emphasis.

Jack stood up, "I'm sorry."

I watched him take a few steps forward and thoughts of that kiss flooded my mind. His beautiful scent surrounding me, making me feel safe, those strong hands holding me close. I wasn't supposed to be feeling that way but I did and with each moment I spent close to him, it intensified.

"I didn't want to hurt you Ianto I just..."

"What Jack!? Tell me because I am so sick of not knowing what it is you want!"

I was taking my anger for the others out on him. I was so angry I couldn't hold it in. I was angry with Owen and Gwen because of the comments they made, with Tosh for saying nothing, with Jack for kissing me like that but mostly I was angry with myself because I wanted it, so badly.

"You kissed back Ianto. You could've pushed me away." Jack pointed out.

I looked at the ground, feeling defeated, "How long have you felt this way?"

It took a moment before Jack finally answered, "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"I don't..."

I looked back up, into his eyes, "How long!?" My voice was stern.

Those eyes, they had that little hint of pain in them. I didn't want to hurt him but I needed to know.

"A while."

"Why haven't you said anything to me?"

"It's not exactly an easy thing to bring up!"

I watched him as he continued to defend himself. He was so passionate, so strong. He watched me for a moment with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Just tell me if you didn't want that to mean anything, that way we'll know that we can move on from this." Jack's voice was filled with concern.

He was near now and I couldn't stop myself. I cupped his face and kissed him, trying to feel the same closeness I did from him out in the main hub. His hands held my back firmly close to him and mine made their way into his hair and around his neck as the kiss deepened. Those pheromones again surrounded me, made me feel like Jack was the only thing in the world. I sighed contentedly as I tasted Jack and wished I could get even closer.

I took in a sharp intake of air when I felt his hands moved lower and pulled me closer. I looked up and saw a glimmer in his eyes, mischeif in his smile and I relented, letting him pull me.

"I take it, you have some similar feelings mister Jones." He whispered.

I shivered as his hot breath ticked my ear, "I thought you were just flirting."

Jack grinned, "It'll never just be flirting with you Ianto."

**_Sorry I haven't posted in a few days guys, Writer's block and a lack of getting to computers haha. Anyway, thanks to IANTO. JONES .XXX for asking me to write, and I quote "a story where ianto and jack arent together but then jack cant hold it back anymore and while everyone is still in the hub he pushes him into a wall and snogs him sensless then just walks back into his office" Please review and tell me what you think?_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	3. Coffee Run

**Title: **_**Coffee Run**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Nothing Major**_

**Summary: **_**A Take On How Jack And Ianto Got Together. Yeah I Know, I Suck. So Basically, Ianto is giving Jack his coffee ;D**_

**Author Notes: **_**Someone sent me a poem and this story idea came to me.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I can't be bothered making a silly disclaimer, I don't own them!**_

Coffee run. The second of the day. I moved up to Jack's office, knocking before I walked in. he smiled up at me as I placed the mug on his table. I had butterflies in my stomach. I don't know how he does that.

"Ianto, I wanted to talk to you." His accent sent a shiver down my spine.

"I uh, brought up that file you wanted."

"I didn't need it, just wanted to get you up here."

I paused, not sure what to say to that, "What…did you want sir?"

"Ianto, how long have you been with Torchwood now?" The shadows danced across his face as he got up and moved around the table.

"Depends. Do you mean London, Cardiff or both?"

Jack smirked, "It's been a while, huh?"

"Yep."

"I guess what I wanted to say to you was that I'm here for you."

He was in front of me now and I was losing myself in those eyes. Those ocean eyes, the only thing making it possible to swim for days.

"I know sir, you're here for all of us."

"But what I mean is that you and i…we have a lot in common. I know you've been through a lot, too much and I'm always going to be here. I mean, the Beacons-"

"Can you not talk about that…please?" Although his voice made it sound so maddeningly beautiful.

"Sorry…just…know that you can always talk to me."

I smiled unconsciously, "I know."

He leaned forward, kissing my cheek in that confident way. His lip touched the curve of mine and I could almost taste it. My eyes closed as my senses tried to battle the torture. I had always loved that smell but in that moment it was my worst enemy. It teased me, made me want to move closer as it surrounded me, urging me closer.

And suddenly I had lost. For every smile he'd given, every word we'd shared and every flirt he'd thrown my way, I had no idea if any of it was real, this was Jack we were talking about. There was nothing I could do though, he was kissing my cheek and that was enough.

Without thinking, I rolled my lips to meet his. I wasn't paying attention to his reaction. If he'd reacted badly, I would've blamed him for always flirting, said it was payback. His lips were so soft against mine. The taste was so much more than what I'd gotten from his kiss to my cheek. I could taste the coffee from that morning, mint and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. My brain went into meltdown, my senses failed and then I realised…I was kissing Jack.

I pulled away quickly, "'m sorry-" I stuttered, rushing out and down to the archives.

I stared at the page in front of me, trying to figure out what I'd just done. I kissed Jack. I'd pretty much destroyed what little chance I had left at Torchwood, all because I couldn't control myself. It wasn't me though. I was sure Jack had spurred this on with the way he acted, treated me, flirted with me.

And then I heard footsteps. If I could have disappeared I would've. As it was, I was stuck sitting at my desk like an idiot, hoping not to make direct eye contact and to blame it all on Jack.

"The problem with you Ianto," Jack's voice echoed through the room, "Is that you're too predictable. Not that I expected that in there. I mean that we all know that you'd go down here."

I tried to speak but no words would come out. I just stared up at him worriedly, waiting for him to talk.

"Not going to talk?" Jack teased, "Look Ianto, I'm not angry with you."

"Really?"

Jack chuckled, sending those butterflies through my stomach again, "No, I'm not. Ianto, I've wanted to kiss you since I landed on you in that warehouse."

"…Wha…" I couldn't think straight as I listened to what he was saying.

Jack smirked, tilting my head up to look at him before pulling me into a soft kiss. I didn't know what to do but as I got that taste, I melted. He pulled me closer, urging me out of my seat but I couldn't. I just knew that if I did, my legs would've failed me. I sat in the seat, being kissed by Jack and that thought alone made me laugh.

"What?" Jack was still smirking.

"This…this whole situation would never happen. I mean, you're Captain Jack Harkness."

"And you're Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Which is exactly why this would never happen."

"But it is." Jack's smirk grew, "You started it."

"No, you did."

"How do you get that?"

"_You_ are the one always flirting with me."

"So it worked?" Jack teased.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Guess it did."

Jack grinned and kissed me again, stronger this time. He kissed me like this was nothing new, like he'd done it a thousand times before. I couldn't do anything but let him kiss me, not that I'd try to stop him. He was a good kisser, better than I'd ever expected him to be.

He pulled away and suddenly lifted me from my chair, pinning me to the wall.

"Jack." I murmured, as sternly as I could at that moment.

"Ianto." Jack murmured in the same tone and I realised how stern it didn't sound.

"What are you doing?"

Jack said nothing, looking into my eyes. Those beautiful eyes were affecting me, like they always do, making me want to do whatever he said. I looked down, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I've never seen you like this." Jack mumbled, so close that it was nearly into my skin.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…you're not reserved, you're just…you." He smiled, "I like it."

"I…nothing's changed." I stuttered, "I'm still the same person."

Jack shook his head, still smiling. Suddenly he was biting my neck and just as I'd feared it would happen before, my legs failed me. I slid to the floor, using the wall behind me.

"Jack!"

Jack chuckled, "Did you just fall over?"

"…No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." Jack laughed.

Jack continued his attack on my neck, kissing and nibbling.

"Jack!" I chuckled, "Stop it!"

"I haven't heard you laugh in so long."

"Well now you have, stop."

"Why?" He looked up at me, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Because the others are upstairs."

"And?"

"I'm asking you to stop?"

"Tell me to stop. Look me in the eyes, and tell me you want me to stop."

I looked up and him, his smirk shining proudly, "I want you to stop Jack."

Jack moved in closer, whispering in my ear, "I don't believe you."

And again, he attacked my neck, "Jack, don't."

He licked sensitive areas, making me laugh, "Seriously, stop it!"

"I can't take you seriously if you're laughing."

I pushed Jack off of me, looking up into those mischievous eyes, "Stop."

"Later?"

"Maybe."

_**A/N: I'm going to do that NGEFTIC chapter eventually, it's just hard atm -_-. Please review :D**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


End file.
